<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Bye Sky by CutieCassie18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934571">Good Bye Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieCassie18/pseuds/CutieCassie18'>CutieCassie18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Background Relationships, Fic, Horror, Implied buried alive, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired from the movie "In The Tall Grass", M/M, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi - Freeform, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou - Freeform, Or not, implied suffocation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieCassie18/pseuds/CutieCassie18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Sunarin, this grass is taller than us."</p><p>That caught Rintarou's attention. He closed and hid his phone, proceeding to walk toward Atsumu's side.</p><p>It's a bit creepy.</p><p>Wait…What's so creepy about it? It's just grass.</p><p>Yeah, just grass.</p><p>A tall, tall grass-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Bye Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning ahead!! This is a horror fic, please read the tags carefully. (Don't worry! Nothing too detailed.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Atsumu drove with Rintarou on the shotgun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu and Kiyoomi spending time with each other made the other two a bit jealous. They shouldn't be feeling that way; Osamu and Kiyoomi are friends, they can hang out every time they want. They have no right to be jealous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Atsumu and Rintarou couldn't help it, so they ignore their feelings and decided to hang out with each other instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're supposed to go to the mountains, far from the city; but their car suddenly broke down in the middle of a quiet road, with nothing but tall grass on the right side and an abandoned warehouse beside it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu groaned as he got out of the car, slamming the door a bit too severe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful, this is your brother's car," Rintarou said, reaching his phone up in the sky trying to get a signal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu helped him; both groaning as their phone screens say "no signal".</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Just great-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're both stuck in the middle of the road with no one but them. It's almost dawn and there was no signal, which means they can't contact for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu places his phone back in his pocket and slouched just right in front of the grass. He already had a terrible day yesterday; arguing with his brother then storming outside the shop, Atsumu wished he could have just stayed and forthrightly confronted his feelings. He turned around, catching a glimpse of brown hair and an annoying expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu could say the same for Rintarou, knowing he also fought with his best friend yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a coincidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both needed to take a time off, to breathe and relax before fully facing their problems; all they want to do is travel far away from the city, yet they ended up here, isolated out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu looked around; there was no short cut out of this. The abandoned warehouse gave him the creeps, so he looked away. He gazed at the road ahead of them, the road having two ends, yet Atsumu couldn't see an exit, all he could see is an endless driveway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu looked in front of him; there he sat face to face with a grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-But not the ordinary kind of grass,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The grass where you couldn't see the horizon, where you couldn't see the other end of it— No matter how hard you try to jump, you just couldn't reach it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu stood up, placing a hand above his head, comparing how tall the grass is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Sunarin, this grass is taller than us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caught Rintarou's attention. He closed and hid his phone, proceeding to walk toward Atsumu's side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a bit creepy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait…What's so creepy about it? It's just grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>grass</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A tall, tall grass-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu turned both of his head sideways. "I guess we hafta walk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rintarou's mouth opened, ready to interrupt, but an eerily voice suddenly spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Help me please-" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made the two ran as far away from the grass, hiding behind their broke down car, grasping into each other. They tried their best to calm their hearts down, their mind kept on running as the voice continued to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu got Goosebumps, eyes wide, and a bit of sweat on his forehead. He looked cautiously at the grass in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Rintarou shiver; his body stiffens as he kept his grasp on Atsumu's shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other, not knowing what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice kept on talking, begging for them to help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both went to their car and started to turn it up, but it won't budge. Atsumu gripped the stirring wheel, his heart still pounding in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rintarou calmed his mind down and stared at the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The voice came back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the voice kept on talking, slowly and carefully- Atsumu can hear it clearly, he closed his eyes to focus on the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a kid's voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu met Rintarou's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have heard it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a while; fear can be seen on both of their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu took a deep breath; he relaxed his shoulders and faced Rintarou again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should help that kid." That statement alone made Rintarou's eyes wide, fear now written all over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Atsu-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's a child; we can't leave ‘im all alone there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to stare at each other- but this time, Atsumu's eyes show determination. Rintarou could still see the fear behind it, but his determination of saving the child is much bigger, overtaking the fear he has inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rintarou held his breath before emitting it with a deep sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's hurry then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them got out of the car with the things they would need to survive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The needs to survive…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The needs to get out there </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>-)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered the tall grass— both of them agreeing that they should find the child as quickly as possible before sunset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had a hard time seeing, considering how tall the grass is. It's a bit muddy inside, resulting from the heavy rain yesterday. Atsumu and Rintarou kept close, not wanting to get lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as the searching continues, they felt something strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something is different.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu couldn't point a finger at it, but he does know that the atmosphere became a bit gloomy; a bit thick, and terrifying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rintarou could say the same thing too, but all he could focus on right now is the feeling of his bottom part being scratched. He kept on looking below, checking his legs if there were any insects or animals attached to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no, all he could see were grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grasses that look like hands, that look like they were about to grab him and pulled him down at the bottom of the earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Rintarou feeling uneasy, he quickly took Atsumu's hand and linger his fingers between his. The latter stopped to look at him but didn't say a word. Atsumu squeezed his hand in reassurance instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They called out for the child, both with questions and reassuring statements. The child eases down, making Atsumu and Rintarou stopped in their tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rintarou got a bit closer to Atsumu, practically gripping the other’s shirt. Atsumu held the flashlight with shaking hands, moving around and pointing it on dark and suspicious corners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun's glow started to die, Atsumu began to feel his heartbeat move faster every second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moon shone brightly above, as the terrifying clouds hover above it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They couldn't save the child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both apologized out loudly, then turning to go back to the main road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu and Rintarou thought they could easily find their way out. That they could just walk out of the grass any minute, but that wasn't the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kept on walking and walking, both began to panic— they couldn't find their way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly hearing the whispers beside them, the two instantly ran. They ran as fast as they could while trying to find the exit; the whispers getting louder and louder as they ran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They hate this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child's cry came back, but with a much more violent voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child's voice was screaming, with sobs at every end of the sentence. It was starting to sound demonic, of how loud and deep it has become.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu's flashlight suddenly went out. He tried to open it, but it seems that the batteries were dead. He threw the flashlight in frustration as he held Rintarou closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both crouched down, holding onto one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whispers got violent, with distant screams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both trembling in fear. Rintarou mumbling incoherent words into Atsumu's hoodie, the latter sobbed; he couldn't keep his tears in anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no more sun in the sky, it was replaced by a dark void with no stars above; but clouds were surrounding it, dark clouds closing the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind came with a disturbing sound. The grass reacted aggressively, with how it's shaking and swirling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu closed his eyes, tightening his hold on Rintarou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry if we didn't find you, it was started to get dark!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please let us go...please..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was crying, he took a quick peek to check if the man he was holding is still breathing. He sighed in relief as he saw Rintarou quietly talking in front of him, muttering a bunch of 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were drops of water on their head; they both looked up to see heavy rain coming down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu cursed with tears rolling on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was so done with everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't expect things to turn out like this. All he wanted is to have time to breathe before going back, before apologizing to Osamu and Kiyoomi, before going back to his old life again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And all Rintarou wanted to do is do something new, talk his feelings out and take a break before he says sorry to both Osamu and Kiyoomi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind pushed them, making them lie in the grass full of mud and dirt. They kept their hold onto each other, not one willing to let go. They choked in surprise when they felt something grabbing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the <em>grass</em>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was suffocating them; they couldn't escape nor break free.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All they could do is cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu and Rintarou looked at each other- both saying goodbye, both looking back at the memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They closed their eyes, wishing the other happiness and painless death, wishing that people they love wouldn't look for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope Osamu and Kiyo wouldn't look for us," Rintarou mentioned before letting out a yell. A strand of grass crept around his neck, slightly pushing a pressure onto it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu could hear him cry in pain. Atsumu couldn't look, couldn't open his eyes. He doesn't want to see his friend suffer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He panted, breaths coming in quickly as another strand of grass enclosed his waist, tightening its hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu silently prays; he prayed that Osamu would continue his life without him, to have a better life without him. He prayed for Kiyoomi's well being and happiness, to find a person who would accept and love him just the way he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clutched on Rintarou's waist— he’s still breathing, still fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He prayed for them to have brisk suffering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grass abruptly pulled them down, deeper and further into the ground. Atsumu and Rintarou could only watch as the land covered the sky.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! You can tell me if you want a continuation of this fic, but with Osamu and Kiyoomi's POV. </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>